


Don’t Look At Eclipses

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's HTTYD Rare Pair Week 2017 Fics [5]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Bad Solar Eclipse Advice, M/M, Making Out, Race To The Edge, dagcup, in front of people, please do not do what Dagur suggests you do in regards to solar eclipses, that's a terrible idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Hiccup and Dagur make out in front of the gang.Also, Dagur gives bad solar eclipse advice that you should ignore.





	Don’t Look At Eclipses

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on my tumblr in November 2017 for HTTYD Rarepair Week 2017 for the prompt: “That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I was talking about.”
> 
> This is literally just that scene in the Brooklyn Nine Nine season 5 episode **Kicks** between Adrian Pimento and Rosa Diaz where they make out in front of people but with Dagcup, there are lines lifted directly from that episode. 
> 
> This fic takes place during Race to the Edge, sometime after season 3. 
> 
> Also, seriously, do not look directly at solar eclipses! That is a bad idea!!

“Gonna say goodbye to me?” Hiccup asked Dagur. He grinned at Dagur, his lips pursing. He held out his hand to Dagur and Dagur took it. Dagur held his hand for a moment.

The gang was definitely not prepared for what happened next. They were pretty sure they heard Hiccup whisper, “Kiss me.” 

“Oooh, don’t mind if I do,” Dagur said. 

A moment later, Hiccup and Dagur were kissing, not just a peck on the lips, but open-mouthed kissing. Passionately kissing. Hiccup, who had been sitting on the table in the Clubhouse, leaned backwards onto the table, and Dagur had joined him. They couldn’t exactly tell but Dagur may have had a hand on Hiccup’s butt. Hiccup’s hands were holding onto Dagur’s armor. 

And oop, they heard Hiccup moan. 

A few of the Riders felt it prudent to look away. Fishlegs was trying to look at the horizon. Tuffnut was looking at the map in the Clubhouse. Astrid was looking at her fingernails. 

Snotlout and Ruffnut were watching. And enjoying what they saw. 

They could still hear Hiccup moan into the kiss even if they weren’t looking. He clearly was enjoying it. Good for him. 

“It’s still happening,” Astrid whispered under her breath before trying to look at Fishlegs instead.

And then, Dagur and Hiccup were done. 

Hiccup sat up, dusted himself off, and looked pretty pleased with himself, as he stood up. 

“Whoo!” Dagur said. He looked at the other Riders, who were still there. “Hang on. Were you creeps watching that the whole time?”

“Uh….” The other Riders responded.

Ruffnut and Snotlout may have whispered, “Yes”

“I'm just kidding. I know you were. It's like an eclipse. You should always look at it with both eyes wide open. Full on,” Dagur said. “Hiccup said so.”

“That’s almost exactly the opposite of what I was talking about when I told you about eclipses, Dagur. Scratch that, that’s exactly the opposite. Dagur, do not do that,” Hiccup said. 

“Relax, Hiccup, there’s no eclipse happening here for a while,” Dagur said. “See ya!” 

He gave Hiccup’s ass a quick smack before whistling for his dragon, and flying off in short order. 

The gang looked at Hiccup and Hiccup shrugged, a grin on his face.


End file.
